Anya's Journel: Traveling Hoenn
by SilverShadow3
Summary: Anya is 15 and just starting her pokemon journey. Her dream: become the champion of every region and to prove she can take care of herself.
1. The Move

_**Nuzlocke Rules: Only one pokemon per route (caves and forests count as separate routes) and it has to be the first one you encounter.**_

_**If a pokemon faints it is dead and cannot be used again. It either has to be boxed or released. **_

_**You must nickname every pokemon you catch.**_

_**Shiny pokemon are fair game.**_

Little Root, a quiet little village where the relaxing atmosphere permeated everything. However on this particular morning the atmosphere was ruined by the arrival of a large moving van. The van moved deftly through the small town before parking outside a small house. A man hopped out of the cab and stretched before pulling out two pokeballs from his pocket. Releasing the two Vigorath the man quickly opened up the the back of the van and instructed them to begin moving the boxes. Shortly after the three entered the house with their load of boxes a head peaked out from the back of the van. The head belonged to one Anya Herdi. Her hazel eyes took in the small town and as she climbed out of the van her waist length brown hair swayed with the breeze. As she stood to her full 5'6" height Anya scowled. _"Stupid mom making ride with the boxes."_ Anya though as she made her way to the house. Hiking up the stairs Anya entered what was to be her room and sat on the floor with her back against the wall. "I hate this." Anya muttered to herself. She continued to sit on the floor even as the moving pokemon brought up her bed, desk, and TV complete with game-cube. It was starting to get dark the next time she moved. The moving man appeared at her door and announced they were done and the bill was on the kitchen table before leaving. Getting up Anya headed back downstairs just as her mom arrived home with take-out. Nodding to her mother Anya grabbed her food and ran back up to her room making sure to slam the door behind her. Back in the kitchen Anya's mother, Lacey, sighed as she reviewed the moving bill. She regretted how hard the separation and move had been, but she wished Anya wouldn't be angry at her. Putting the bill back on the table Lacey stood in thought for a minute before grabbing a phone and calling a family friend.

**AN:** Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed. I'll post the next (and longer chapter by Saturday).


	2. The Encounter

The next morning found Anya wandering the streets of Little Root, a bored expression etched on her face. Her mother, as she left for work, told her to go and meet the local pokemon professor. Apparently he was an old family friend and was interested in meeting her. A couple minutes of wandering around Anya finally found the lab, but was disappointed to find the front door locked and a sign that read "Researching on Route 101." Grumbling Anya pulled out a map from her pocket and after a quick look found the route knowing that her mother would not be happy if she went home without meeting the professor. Picking her way through a couple alleyways Anya quickly found herself at the edge of town facing RT 101, a few feet in front of her a young boy was glancing around nervously. Spotting her the young boy ran up and began pulling her towards the grass. "You got to help! A man is being attacked!" The young boy was shouting. Blinking Anya was a bit stunned at the suddenness of this information and when the shouts finally became clear Anya dug her feet in. "Why are you getting me! Call the police!" She growled at the boy while trying to free her arm. Unfortunately for her the young boy was stronger then he looked and soon Anya found herself near some trees with some wild poochyenas barking up one tree in particular. In said tree was a man holding onto the trunk like it was his life line, noticing Anya and the boy hope filled his face. "HEY! YOU! IN THE BAG ARE SOME POEKBALLS!" The man yelled down. Looking around Anya noticed three things: the young boy had disappeared (_Coward_ Anya thought), all but one of the poochyenas had run, and finally the brown sack like bag near her feet. Grabbing the bag Anya quickly reached in and grabbed a random round object. Pulling it out Anya huffed in annoyance as she threw away the orange. She had more luck the second time and pulled out a deactivated pokeball. Enlarging it she called out "Go pokemon!" as she threw it towards the dog pokemon. A flash of light blinded everyone for a second and when it faded a small green lizard stood proudly. "Treeeeeecko!" It cried bravely.

"Tackle it!" Anya yelled at the treecko pointing wildly at the poochyena. Glancing at Anya the treecko seemed to size her up. Nodding to itself the treecko ran at the still barking poochyena and tackled it to the ground. From there it became a contest of stamina as both pokemon repeatedly tackled each other. Anya watched the battle, if it could be called that, while fighting back a fit laughter. Finally, with one last tackle from the treecko, the poochyena decided it had had enough and ran off whining loudly. At that point the man decided it was safe to come down from the tree. While he was making his way the treecko had approached Anya and was now sniffing her. Reaching down Anya smiled as she gently rubbed the lizards head. By then the man was on the ground and dusting himself off. "Thank you for saving me." He said smiling, "My name is Professor Conrad Birch., but you can call me Prof. Birch if you'd like." Anya bowed her head "Its nice to meet you Prof. Birch, my name is Anya Herdi." During the introductions the treecko decided that it didn't like being ignored and began to climb up Anya's jeans and shirt before coming to rest on her shoulder. "Trrreeeeee." It purred loudly into Anya's ear. Birch smiled widened as Anya reached up and continued petting its head. "Your Lacey's daughter! I thought I recognized you! You must come to my lab!" And once again Anya found herself being dragged along without any warning. "Oh well." She murmured to the treecko on her shoulder. "At least I know where I'm going this time."

AN: Yes I made up a first name for Birch. Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is appreciated


	3. The Offer

There was no conversations as Anya and prof Birch headed back to the lab, which Anya was grateful for. She wasn't very good at talking to people she had just met unless they had a clear topic to talk about. The treecko was still on her shoulder, though he had gone from a standing position to laying on his belly, and he smiled at her when he caught Anya looking at him.

"Don't get too comfy there mister." Anya warned with an amused expression on her face. The treecko responded by moving so that he draped around her neck and let out a small chuckle. A few minutes later they arrived at the lab and Birch unlocked the doors. Now Anya had some ideas of what the lab would look like (evil scientist lab, uber clean lab) but what she saw was a mess. Bookshelves we stuffed with books and binders, papers were everywhere and the desks were piled with random stuff.

"Ok, lets get right down to business shall we!" Prof Birch said loudly as he hurried to the back of the lab. Digging through a pile of stuff on one of the cluttered desks he pulled out a planner and scanned through the pages. "I would like you to go and meet my son. e's on Rt. 103 today and he'll help teach you some of the basics of being a pokemon trainer." Birch continued as he shut the planner. Anya paused in her inspection of a desk that looked covered with articles and papers on pokemon evolution and what he had said processed in her head.

"Um...Professor Birch...I don't think I could be a trainer." She replied quietly.

"And why not? You seem to have a knack for it." Birch replied curiously. "Look at Treecko for instance. You knew him for a full 5 seconds and he battled for you." He paused for a minute as he thought before nodding. "In fact I want you to have that Treecko as you starter pokemon. You can even nickname him if you want." This left Anya stunned, she had never even considered being a pokemon trainer as a career option. "Really?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course! You already have his pokeball so go on! As I said my son, Brendan, is on Rt. 103. See you soon!" Birch replied before practically shoving her out of the lab and locking the doors behind him. Anya blinked in surprise before recovering and heading back to the town entrance. Pausing she reached up and grabbed the treecko still resting on her shoulders. Holding him under his arms she held him at arms length and looked him in the eye.

"Ok mister, you and me are partners now. This means that we have to work together to keep each safe. Deal?" After getting a nod Anya put him down on the ground. "Now for your name. I can't just call you Treecko forever." Scratching her head Anya pondered on what to call him. Meanwhile treecko decided he wanted back on her shoulder and tried to climb back up. "Stop that." Anya said sternly before coming up with an idea. "I've got it! Your name is now Ike." The newly named Ike looked at her in confusion from his station at her knee. "Ike was the name of an old bird of ours the liked to ride on my shoulder." Anya explained.

"Tree! Kokokokoko." Ike replied happily as he climbed back up to her shoulder. Anya smiled as she waited for him to get settled before heading out to Rt. 103 and towards her first encounter with Brendan.

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. My laptop got a virus on it and I couldn't use it till my dad fixed it. Since he's so busy it took awhile, though I also started to work full-time at my job so that also delayed this chapter. I'll be better from now on (I hope anyway).


	4. The First

I was going to make this chapter longer, but I can't seem to make it longer. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Disclaimer i think i forgot last chapter: I do not own pokemon

The journey up Rt. 101 was uneventful and soon Anya and Ike reached Oldale Town with no wild pokemon encounters. Still Anya made sure to get Ike checked out at the pokemon center in the small town before heading to Rt. 103. This route was shorter then 101 though like the other route this one was surprisingly void of pokemon at the moment. Not that Anya minded since she had no pokeballs to catch any new team members anyway. It was around 4pm when Anya located Brendan, or at least she assumed it was him since there was no other living soul in sight. He was about 5'9" in height and had short white hair and was wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Checking to make sure that Ike was still on her shoulders she made her way through the grass to the young teen. Said teen was busy writing in a small notebook and didn't notice Anya approaching from behind.

"Hello?" She asked. Whipping around with a small shout the teen tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. "Oh, sorry." Anya said hurriedly reaching out a hand to help him up. "My name is Anya, are you Brendan Birch?"

Ignoring her outstretched hand, Brendan got up. Dusting himself off the teen nodded "That's me. What do you want?"

Anya was a bit put off at his rudeness and nervously rubbed her hands together. "Um...well your dad sent me..." At this point Ike noticed her discomfort and lifted his head from his shoulder perch. Hissing at Brendan he began to climb down from Anya's shoulders. Brendan noticed the defensive treecko and began to laugh.

"So your going to become a pokemon trainer? I don't think a delicate girl like yourself can handle it." He said interrupting Anya's stuttering. Pulling out a pokeball he released a Torchic. "Let me show you what I mean. Go Torchic! Use Scratch." Needing no further encouragement the little bird ran forward and began to scratch at Ike with its sharp claws. Ike let out a small cry of pain and surprise at the suddenness of the attack before retaliating with his own pound attack. Anya was surprised at the ferocity of the battle and began to shake as the multitude of scratches began to draw blood.

"Come on Ike! You can win this!" She called a bit afraid for Ike's health. Upon hearing her encouragements though Ike seemed to become more determined and let out a battle cry. The torchic backed off a bit, a little nervous about the sudden boost of energy before running up to scratch at Ike again. The treecko was prepared however and jumped in the air as soon as the bird was close enough. Spinning around Ike pounded Torchic with his tail rendering the fire bird unconscious. Panting, Ike looked at Anya and smiled as Brendan recalled his Torchic.

"Your better then I thought." Brendan growled as Anya ran to Ike. Looking over him she noticed that most of the scratches weren't that deep and only one would most likely scar. Brendan meanwhile had gathered up his research supplies and was beginning to walk back towards Oldale. Anya hurridly grabbed Ike and jogged to catch up with the teens longer strides.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Anya asked as soon as she caught up with the rude boy.

"None of your buisness." Brendan replied shortly before speeding up and leaving Anya behind. Huffing in annoyance Anya slowed her pace down and began the trek back through Oldale to Littleroot. Stopping by the center first Anya had Ike get a once over by the nurse, who confirmed that he had no major injuries, before getting back to Littleroot.


	5. The Mom

It was almost nightfall by the time Anya arrived back in Littleroot. She and Ike had taken their time to actually take note of the route back home instead of rushing about like a 10 year old off on their first adventure. Anya had enjoyed the slow walk back, it felt nice to have Ike spawled on her shoulders feeling the vibrations whenever he made a noise. In fact Anya had given up trying to get Ike to walk next to her since whenever she placed him on the ground the treecko climbed back up leaving tiny cuts to show his annoyance. Pausing in the town square she wondered whether she should stop by the lab and talk to Birch or go home and talk to him tomorrow.

"What do you think Ike?" Anya asked the snoozing treecko. His response was a long yawn that left Anya feeling like she would fall asleep standing up. "Ok then. I'll just give him a call when I get home."

When she got home Anya made sure to head straight for the phone and dialed in the lab's number. While it was ringing Anya heard her mothers voice drift down from the upstairs hallway causing her a flash of panic.

_'I never told her about Ike!'_

However it was to late to recall him to his pokeball as her mom's head peaked in from the kitchen door and the lab's answering machine finally kicked in.

"Anya is that your pokemon?" Her mom asked, confusion flicking across her face, and Anya raised one finger asking for her to wait. She left a quick message for Birch explaining that she would be in tomorrow to check in and that she was sorry she hadn't come in tonight. During this Ike had slipped down to the floor and was enjoying getting scratched on the head by Anya's mom.

"Mom meet Ike. Ike this is my mom." Anya finally replied as she hung up the phone. "I got him from the Proffesor." Anya paused for a second unsure of how to approach the topic of her leaving. Lucky for Anya, her mother knew exactly what getting a pokemon meant.

AN: Sorry about the extremly long wait and the spelling or grammer errors that appear in the story. I'm using a basic program that dosen't have spell/grammer check. I'd make promises about better updating but honestly i will try and update as much as I can. I'm kinda busy but I have a vacation coming up so hopefully I can write a few chapters as a buffer of sort.


	6. The New

It was a peaceful afternoon on Rt. 101. The bird pokemon sang cheerful songs while zizagoons and poochyenas frolicked in the grass. Suddenly a enraged shout shattered the soothing atmosphere as a frustrated pokemon trainer covered in dirt, leaves and twigs emerged from a bush. Said trainer then collapsed in front of a young treecko that was lounging against a tree.

"Tre.." The Treecko began but before it could finish the trainer snapped her head up and growled.

"Don't. Say. Anything! If you'd help me find a pokemon we'd be at Oldale by now. This is your fault Ike!" The young trainer, now revealed as Anya, snapped. Standing up she tried to brush the dirt off her clothes with little success since her hands were also dirty. Ike sighed and finally stood up from the spot he had been sitting at the better part of the day. Climbing back to his usual shoulder perch he began to pull out twigs and leaves from Anya's hair.

'And the morning had started out so promising.' Anya thought sadly. She had woken up early (or on time as her mom liked to say) and gotten ready in record time. Then, with Ike perched on her shoulder, she and her mom headed over to the Professor's lab. In no time at all she had her pokedex, 5 pokeballs, a map of Hoenn, and some basic travel supplies in a small backpack. Goodbyes had been exchanged and then Anya was off on her own. She decided that her first step should be to get another pokemon and with that had begun to search the grass of the route.

That had been about 6 hours ago. After the first hour Ike had gotten bored and sat against a tree. Anya sighed wearily, it seemed like all the pokemon had gotten wind of her search and had hidden from her. Ike, having gotten her hair clean, sniffed the air for a minute then gestured to a nearby bush. "Tre ko. Koko treeeeeecko." he said while simply pointing at the bush.

"You know I can't simply throw a pokeball at a pokemon unless it WANTS to come with me." Anya replied as she reached calmly for her backpack that had been next to Ike's resting spot. "Besides I don't even know what it is." Slinging the backpack on the shoulder Ike wasn't on she began to walk away from the bush towards Oldale ready to call it quits. Ike, however, had a different idea.

Launching himself off Anya's shoulder he dove into the bushes with a fierce battle cry. "IKE! " Anya yelled as she turned around. Fumbling in her pockets for his pokeball and cursing herself for not asking for one of those special pokeball belts at the lab Anya ran towards he bush fully intending to recall Ike. Instead, before she reached the intended shrubbery Ike appeared. A smug smile was attached to his face as he dragged out the pokemon he had sensed hiding. Anya shook her head at her starters actions before looking at the bundle of dark fur Ike had dragged out. It was a Poochyena and a young one at that. It looked to be as small as Ike and starved since Anya could swear that she could count each of its ribs.

"Poor thing." Anya whispered as she finally pulled out Ike's deactivated pokeball along with an empty one. Quickly she activated the empty ball and tapped the poochyena's head. The small puppy like pokemon was sucked in and the ball jerked around in Anya's hand before letting out a small ding to indicate the capture was successful.

"Come on Ike. We need to get this poor thing to the pokemon center." Anya said while returning Ike, much to his hatred. 'I'll deal with that later though.' Anya thought as she quickly made her way to the Oldale pokemon center.

Sorry about the wait. Yada-yada excuses excuses. Though I really am sorry. My writing muse seems to leave suddenly for extended vacations.


End file.
